


Diaper Devils

by Danthehedgefox



Series: Diapers, Love, and Conquest Therefore [2]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Universe - God is Fair, Brief Grows A Pair, Diapers, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Heaven and Hell are complicated, Heavenly and Hellish politics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, abuse recovery, second childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthehedgefox/pseuds/Danthehedgefox
Summary: In an alternate universe where God loves to much to work in 'mysterious ways', Panty and Stocking point the weapons the right way round.Afterwords, the Daemons surrender to the Anarchys. The Angels then decide to keep them and have them live as their adult-baby daughters.Of course that's not all that happens.Hell isn't taking this defeat and the loss of one of their generals lying down, and Heaven is looking to capitalize on the opening the Anarchys have made.The Anarchys, however, are genuinely invested in making the Daemons family, and refuse to let their daughters be swept up in the tide of war, especially as just how damaged they already are comes to light.All this before Brief becomes a Bad-ass sorcerer.





	Diaper Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Forword:  
> Before I tell you this tale there are some things you’ll have to take as read. There are an infinite number of universes, each of them different, in this one the following are true.  
> 1: The angel sisters have no shame but plenty of decency and humanity.  
> 2: Garterbelt is not a pedo, and has familial love for the angels.  
> 3: Angel and Demon weapons work on humans.  
> 4: Their God is fair, and this is reflected in the world he created. Thusly good and evil are much more complicated, especially along the lines of Heaven and Hell.  
> 5: The girls did not max out GB’s credit-card, only bought weapons, which they aimed the right way around.  
> 6: The angel sisters have an infantilization fetish.  
> Warning: If you do not like diaper fetish themes or incest you need not apply. Also, there are mentions and implications of abuse of a scale bordering the impossible.  
> You have been warned.

“Well girls,” said a beaming GarterBelt, “For once it seems you’ve come through, without making a complete mess of things in the process!” He praised them as they walked up to the church.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s for dinner?” said Panty, her arms crossed behind her head, completely ignoring Garter’s continued gushing about how huge a victory this is for Heaven and Brief excusing himself home. She would have kept right on walking into the church if a lock of green hair hadn’t caught her eye.

***Blam*** *Squeak*

Out from the side of the church fell the Daemon sisters, startled by Panty’s unexpected shot. They quickly found themselves looking down alternately the barrel of a gun and the point of a sword.

“Well, look what we have here, a couple of demons prime to be blasted back from whence they came.” grinned Stocking. The Daemon sisters trembled, in no condition to fight after losing half their power to Corset, and already on their backs, they did the only thing they could do. “We surrender!” Scanty and Kneesocks cried.

That made the angels pause, look at each-other, then grin evilly down at them. “In that case…” The angels promptly hauled the Daemons to their feet; weapons still pressed to their neck and temple, and marched them into the church.

When they got inside it was to find GarterBelt with an orgasmicly pleased face. “And you even nabbed Corset’s daughters; oh this day could only get better if the bastard had a grave for me to piss on!” He cackled to himself. Panty and Stocking marched the demons up to the front rows of pews and shoved them roughly into the seats.

“Yo, GarterBelt!” Stocking called, causing the black man to stop his rather undignified happy dance. “They surrendered, that means we can keep’em right?” GarterBelt paused for a moment, and then began flipping through his bible to the relevant sections. “’Any fiend of hell who shouldst surrender to an agent of heaven, is there for bound to said agent’s will for all eternity in exchange for their mercy over  past sins and be purged of the evil in their souls.’ Yup, that’s what it says.”

The angels fist-bumped, while the demons looked on, horrified by the implications. The Anarchy sisters look at the Daemon sisters and grinned like sharks. But then Panty’s face pulled into a thoughtful frown, and she whispered something into her sister’s ear that had her frowning too. The girls started to trot over to the demons, who were once again trembling.

“Hey,” Panty started in a much gentler tone then the Daemons had ever heard from her, “Look, I know we’ve treated each-other like shit, frequently tried to kill each-other in the past, but this is the end of it. You’re ours now and whatever else we take care of our own.” She said with a small smile. The demons just stared at her, eyes wary, but no longer shaking.

“But,” Said Stocking, “If you disobey, you will be punished. Clear?” “Crystal!” the demons chorused. The angels grinned brightly, “Good!” “Ahem!” The four girls looked back to GarterBelt who had a stern expression on, “Well, whatever you do with them make sure they pull their weight somehow. I am not feeding these two as well for free!”

Panty gave a mock salute, “Sir.” while Stocking just nodded. GarterBelt relaxed slightly, “Right then, I’m gonna get soup on in an hour, don’t bug me till then.”

“Oh! Wait!”

“Hm?”

Panty walked up to the black man, “Can we buy, like, 5,000 agl worth on your card? You know, to get them situated.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the Daemon sisters and looked at him pleadingly. GarterBelt stared at her for a minute, but finally nodded and flicked his card at her which she caught deftly.  “5,000 agl and no more.”

Panty fairly strutted back to the other girls, “Got 5,000 to get the supplies for what we want to do, sis!” Stocking smirked haughtily, “What’s that? It almost sounds like you planed ahead for once.” The Daemons just kept staring at them as the squabbled, having already confirmed that they couldn’t act against the angels when even planning to run away was met with a soft spoken voice in the back of their heads very firmly saying NO, and they found themselves listening.

The Anarchys finally seemed to remember that they were there after three minutes of playful bickering, and thus led the Daemons deeper into the church and to a guest bedroom. “Now,” Stocking clapped her hands together, “This is what you’ll probably think of as the hardest part of your lives for some time to come. Purging you of hell’s evil.” She said it so matter-of-factly, as if she was unaware of the fear her words brought. The Daemons sat shaking on the bed, rattling the whole thing. They needn’t have been so anxious, as they didn’t even notice it being done, and when they realized it had happened they had other things to worry about. Like writhing in agony.

 It was not physical pain, no, it went much deeper than that. Their entire lives flashed before them and with the sudden absence of the evil endemic (but not inherent) to their kind, every cruel act weighed on them like an ocean of guilt. Their only solaces were two bright lights on the edge of their awareness in their half-conscious state, and they clung to those lights with all their hellish might. These lights, their Mistresses wills, would forever be burned into their souls, which previously had only been extensions of hell’s power, but would now be their own, though linked to the angels.

And as the angels held the Daemons as they wept, screamed and begged forgiveness they were overcome by feelings of such protectiveness and love the likes of which is beyond mortal understanding. Unconsciously curling wings, which were fully extended for the first time since being given their mission in Daten City, around _their_ Demons they kept their senses pealed for nonexistent treats. You could say all four of them were reborn that day as the bonding process progressed.

 

 

Kneesocks slowly opened her eyes as the world came back into focus, she found herself tucked into the guest bed with her sister next to her snoozing away. She craned her neck up to see the clock on the far wall and realized it had been two hours since she last remembered. She wondered where the angels were, and then was hit by the intense feeling of _missing_ them. She leapt out of the bed, looking franticly around.

“Uuuh… The fuck…?” moaned Scanty. Kneesocks looked back at her sister, wondering how to phrase this. But from the suddenly frantic look on Scanty’s face she realized she wouldn’t have to. “You feel it too?” Scanty nodded, pulling up her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth on the bed.

Kneesocks looked about herself uncomfortably, suddenly feeling something else, something big welling up in her. With a start she realized she’d _been_ feeling it, it was just that she was only now noticing it. And she felt… Lighter. She remembered the various acts she’d commited that heaven called ‘sins’, but… they felt distant now. She felt warm in a way she couldn’t remember ever feeling before, and from the dopey look on her sister’s face she was experiencing the same floaty feeling.

Something in her knew then, that this was caused by the angels. She remembered their light, and desperately wanted to see it again. “Huh… They really did a number on us, didn’t they?” Scanty nodded along, frowning morosely “We’re their slaves now, aren’t we?” Kneesocks slumped, her mind turning itself over to find any trace of her old hatred for the angels, trying to spark a sense of defiance in herself. But she only found that suddenly the thought of hating them pained her.

“Yeah… we’re at their mercy.”

They sat in silence for a while, just contemplating their new feelings and new position. Kneesocks took a deep breath and let it out as she took her first good look around the room they were in. It was plain, but spacious, a dresser to one side, the bed on the other and a single window opposite the door. She noticed there was a scrap of paper on the dresser and picked it up to find it was a note written by the angels.

“Well, what’s it say?” asked Scanty from where she sat. Kneesocks sighed and replied, “We’re supposed to stay in here until the either black man calls us for dinner or the angels come get us, whichever comes first.” She sighed again, “Uhhhgg, what do they expect us to do in here till then?” Scanty frowned thoughtfully, then grinned as wide as she could at her sister, “Your right, we have only ourselves and this bed… Whatever could we do to pass the time?” she purred.

Kneesocks grinned smolderingly at Scanty, “Well… now that you mention it, I can think of a few things we can do.” She said as she slowly crawled back onto the bed. They giggled at each-other as they came face to face. This was the position they were in when GarterBelt barged in, and they froze, staring at him as he stared back.

Just as the Daemons thought he was going to explode in fury at them desecrating his church, he smiled. “So, you are capable of love. Well whatever, you two can get-off later, foods ready. Now march!” He said, shouting the last part. The sisters didn’t waste any time wondering at this _priest’s_ tolerance of _incest_ in a _house of god_ , and sped right past him into the hall. “Dining room’s the other way!” the black man called out.

Soon enough they were sat a small round table as GaterBelt served them spaghetti. The priest hummed merrily to himself as he went about his business in the kitchen, either not noticing or not caring about the stares the Daemons followed him with. At least till he himself sat down to eat, at which point he said, “Spit it out already so you can get to your food! I will not suffer for my cooking to be reheated because you didn’t eat it in time!”

The girls jumped, looked at each-other and gulped. Kneesocks decided to bite the bullet, “Father GarterBelt… we’re just confused. Why are you serving us like guests, why are you okay with how you found us? Isn’t incest explicitly forbade by your god?!” GarterBelt froze with his fork half-way to his mouth, staring at them, before his face twisted in furry. “Corset…” He growled, trembling in rage at the dead demon overlord.

He visibly reigned himself in, before smiling shakily at them, “I should have guessed, that bastard would screw up his own daughters as well. Listen up ladies, ‘cuz I’m only gonna say this once, God’s official stance on all matters of the heart is as follows, ‘As long as it’s safe, sane, and consensual, I don’t care’. It seems that your _father_ ,” and here he pronounced the word with such venom it could burn your ears off if you listened too closely, “Has taught you wrong about several things. I’ll pass onto Panty and Stocking about this, so expect to be educated on how the world really works sometime soon.”

The Daemons looked at each-other with wide eyes, then back down at their food as they hesitantly started eating. Neither one had to speak to know what the other was thinking. For them to have been taught wrong about what they thought was one of God’s fundamental commandments, just how much of what they know of the world is even real?

They quickly started eating faster when they realized how _good_ the food was. When they finished they sat their forks down, waiting. After a few seconds GarterBelt felt a sinking in his stomach as he realized they kept steeling glances at the pot of pasta and the bread sticks. Still, he thought better to ask then assume the worst, “You know, the girls can have leftovers if they don’t show up.” The demons eyes snapped to him, wide open, “We… we can have more?” It was said in shaking, awed voice. As if they couldn’t believe it, as if they’d never had seconds, and GarterBelt prayed that Corset’s torment be unending, unimaginable, for making his daughters look so hopeful at _food_.

He kept visibly calm this time though, mind racing. He’d never known either of the angel sisters to eat one serving at mealtimes, their earthly bodies needing much more fuel than the average human do to the cost of what little of their holy strength was actually channeled through the physical realm. And he realized that with how close to Angels Corset had bred his ‘daughters’, they must be very used to being hungry, which begged the question, “If you weren’t expecting more food, what were you doing just sitting there?”

They both looked down, trembling slightly, Kneesocks answered, “F-father would always punish us the worst if we tried to leave his presence without being dismissed.” GarterBelt studiously ignored the part of him that whispered ‘trying implies running away’, “Well, that’s not how things work around here. And if you’re hungry, help yourselves! From now on the worst hunger you’ll ever have to suffer is being sent to bed without supper, if, _and only if_ , Panty and Stocking decide you’ve done something wrong enough to deserve it. And even then, I’ll make sure you get a big breakfast in the morning.” He said, smiling brightly.

But the Daemons just stared uncomprehendingly at him, “Break-fast?” Scanty said, testing the word on her tongue. ‘ **UNENDING! UNIMAGINABLE!** ’ Thought GarterBelt as his eyes stung with angry tears. He managed choke his hate down though, through supreme will and his desire to not startle these girls who he now realized had been so mistreated by his old enemy. Once he was sure he could speak without shouting he said, “Breakfast, the morning mealtime, the most important meal of the day.” The girls continued to look at him as if he was speaking a language they couldn’t understand (imposable, demons had the power of tongues) until Scanty finally asked, “Is that why we always felt queasiest in the mornings? Father always said it was because we ate too much the previous day.”

***Screeeeech***

GarterBelt rose rapidly from his chair, causing it to squeal against the ground as he stomped out of the room. When he reached the doorway he stopped and turned on his heel, his face carefully blank he said, “Eat up.” then continued on his way. The Daemons looked at each-other, frightened, and then set about getting themselves more pasta. They kept glancing around as they ate; not quite believing they’d been allowed to make their own plates for the first time in their lives, let alone that it was their _second_ plate.

Again they set their forks down. Scanty looked over to her sister and asked, “Sis, do you feel… different?” Kneesocks nodded slowly, her eyes staring off into space. “That… empty feeling… it’s _gone_!” she whispered in awe. They both looked back at the pot sitting on the table, wondering what that prickling sensation in their eyes was. The sobs started as they finally put the pieces together, “Food… all we needed was… food?”

 

 

The angels came to the guest room only a few moments after they got there. Panty walked to stand in front of Scanty, Stocking in front of Kneesocks. Then they hugged them. The demons stood ramrod straight, trembling slightly when the angels started to stroke their backs. Finally Stocking spoke, “Garter told us… If we’d known… If we’d known we would have killed the bastard sooner!”

Panty pulled back from Scanty, hands on her shoulders as she looked her in the eye, “I said before we take care of our own, now I making it a promise. No-one will ever treat you so poorly again.” She sniffed and moved her hands down to hold the demon’s. “Come on, we’ve finally got your room ready.” She said as they led them out of the guest-room, though the Daemons barely noticed, still without their equilibrium from the close contact without the intent to harm from someone other than each-other.

They were led to a door, freshly painted daisy yellow, and told to close their eyes. They did so unthinkingly, too used to the order to even remember who was giving it. By the time they were told to open them they were already in the mode to expect whips and chains, but instead saw plush and plastic. The room was large, had shag carpeting and two windows giving lots of natural light. There was an old-fashioned chest an’ dresser against the right wall, and two closed doors. There was a large flat-screen t.v. on a turn table with bean-bags in front of it, and a bookshelf beside it on the left wall.

What was strange though was there was a large cushioned table with lots of little compartments against the wall that the door opened from that they couldn’t identify. Stranger still was that the bed opposite the door had wooden bars on all sides, almost like a crib.

The angels tugged at their hands to get them moving again, and led them to the bed. After lowering the bars on the right side they were instructed to sit on the edge of the bed. Panty cleared her throat, “Right, to start off with, you need to know that while your lives will be good as long as you’re behaving, they won’t be normal. Tell me, what do know about infantilization?” Scanty looked at her sister who only shrugged, and said back, “I know the word infant?”

The angels nodded, as if they were expecting this. “Infantilization is the one fetish me and my sister share. It involves treating a grown person like a younger person, and this is the fetish you two will be living.” Stocking said with obvious relish. Kneesocks’ eyes darted back and forth between the angels, trying to figure out the deception because, “What does that have to do with sex?!” Panty just grinned impishly, “Not all fetishes have anything at all to do with sex. But that’s beside the point here.” Here she put her hands on her hips as she looked down at them. “From now on you’re our babies, thus you will dress, and learn to behave as such. Now, get out of those clothes.”

Both demons blushed furiously, “Wha-what?! But-but you just said it had nothing to do with sex!” Kneesocks squealed. The angels held up their hands in a placating gesture, “Relax, and no-one said that. As a matter of fact, you two are required to masturbate at least once a day from now on. But that’s not why we want you to strip; it’s to get you properly dressed.”

The Daemons looked at them for a moment, wide wary eyes, before their shoulders slumped and their hands trailed to the hems of their shirts.  As they pulled them up over their eyes they see the angels walking off, Stocking to the dresser, Panty to the strange table. They came back over as the Daemons were shimmying out of their skirts, each of them holding something behind their back.

 Kneesocks faltered a second as her eyes caught Panty’s, startled by what she saw there. There she found a look of such intensity, such focus, such utter (though she didn’t know it) _love_ , that she had to tear her eyes away to keep herself from crying out in shock. She shivered, as she slid her ruined skirt down her legs, not daring… not daring to hope. But as she hesitantly looked back up, she found it still there, still aimed at her, and suddenly there wasn’t enough air in the world.

Panty cleared her throat, “Your underwear too honeys.” She looked sad now, and as Kneesocks followed the order she wondered, ‘Why,why,whywhywhywhatdidIdoto _makeitgoaway_?!?’ But then she smiled again, and though it wasn’t the same the demon calmed inside slightly at the sight of it. After they’d shed their bra and panties the Daemons sat there, using their hands to cover themselves as the angels looked on. Stocking waved a hand, “Now now, there’s no need for that. I mean really? Do you think you have anything to be ashamed of before us?”

The Daemons looked at each-other again, before slowly, ever so slowly, they uncovered themselves letting their arms rest at their sides as they stared up at the angels. They smiled again, “Now, lay back.” The demons did as told, letting their legs dangel over the edge of the bed as Panty stepped forward, something white in her hands.

*Crinkle-crinkle*

Scanty craned her head up to see what made the noise, when she saw she couldn’t help but exclaim, “Diapers! You’re putting us in diapers?!” Panty only gave a hum of affirmation as she finished taping up the padding around Kneesocks waist, patting the front when she was done. Kneesocks just stared down at the infantile article of clothing, too stunned to say anything, while Panty moved on to diapering Scanty. She looked up at Stocking who’d moved in front of her, smiling, “Arms up.” she said, and as Kneesocks raised up her arms she found her voice, “When you said babies, you were being literal, weren’t you?”

“Mm-hm.” Replied Stocking as she unfolded with one hand what looked to be a onesie, sized for an adult. The angel handed the other article of clothing off to her sister as she undid all the buttons on the one in her hands. She guides the demon’s head and arms through the holes, then snaps the buttons on the back of the neck, has her stand slightly to pull the flap up under the diaper and snaps it shut at the front. Kneesocks was surprised to find that the thing was stitched to hug her chest, supporting her breasts.

The angels step back to admire their handiwork, and something cold settles in Kneesocks’ gut. “So, this is your plan? To humiliate us and- and-!”

***Smack***

Panty clapped her hands hard enough to send out a small shockwave of force, a calm but fierce look on her face. “Enough!” she says, “Yes, we get off on this. Yes, we are essentially forcing it on you. No, do we do not do this to hurt you in any way, shape, or form.” Then suddenly some of the tension leaves her shoulders as she sighs. “Look, we realize how hard it is, how hard it’s going to continue to be, to trust us. But we are not Corset.” A pause for breath, “I’m sure you’ve noticed your emotions towards us have changed? Well the same has happened to us, that’s what happens when angels invoke the wright we did.”

She took a deep breath, and then _that look_ was back, “We’re yours as much as you are ours, now.” Then, together, the Anarchy Sisters said three simple words, “We love you.” And the last of the Daemon sister’s old world shattered away in the face of that truth.

 

 

It takes a minute, to sink in…

And in the end it doesn’t want to.

 And as much as they want to express that, want to scream and fight and _deny_ , they sit frozen. Because no-one’s ever looked at them that way. No-one’s ever promised them anything. And they realize, despite their past, despite everything they’ve ever been taught, they believe the angels, with a surety that frightens them.

They sit there on the bed, clinging to each-other, because they are the only things that have never changed, and shaking with their tears. Slowly, as to not startle them, two pairs of arms encircled them. They stay like that for who knows how long, but when they stop crying and the angels let go to sit on either side of them the sun is setting.

Kneesocks speaks up, staring straight ahead, “What’s… what is going to be expected of us, as your—babies-?” She stumbles over her words, and remembers that that usually gets her slapped. But the hand she saw reaching for her out the corner of her eye plops on top of her head to pet her hair instead, and Panty is still smiling, “Later. In fact, tomorrow. For now it’s time for you to get some sleep.” She says as she gently tucks a lock of electric-blue hair behind an ear.

Kneesocks breathes in shakily as the angel continues to pet her, not leaning into the touch but not pulling away, “Yes ma’am.” Panty hums and says, “Actually, that’s one thing.” She looks over to where Scanty has all but latched onto Stocking, “Hey!” Once she has all three of their attentions on her she says, “From now on it’s not Panty and Stocking, nor ma’am or miss. It’s Mommy and Mama, got it?” The Daemons both nod and the angels smile brightly at them. “Good! Now, let’s get you tucked in.”

In short order the girls are laid side-by-side and tucked in tight. So tight they can barely move, but with how strangely safe it makes them feel they don’t complain. “Now, have a good rest you two.” Stocking says as she turns off the main light, leaving them only the glow of a single night-light on the far side of the room, carefully positioned to not cast shadows.

A few minutes after they hear the angels footsteps fade down the hall, Scanty whispers, “Hey… Kneesocks?”

“Yes sister?”

“Do… do you think we’ll have to keep earning their love, like we did with Father?”

“I… Go to sleep sister, I’m tired.”

“Al-alright.”

And though they’d just had the most emotionally turbulent day of their lives, the Daemon sisters slept more soundly that night then they ever had.


End file.
